I Watched
by supanaturalgal
Summary: I watched her as she laughed with them. Her cool brown eyes lighting up in delight at every word they said. Her lips forming the perfect smile. I watched, I watched, I watched. ONESHOT


**So this is just a little something I wrote the other day, just after some guy perved on me...but don't worry this story has no pervy implications. Enjoy and review!**

I watched her as she laughed with them. Her cool brown eyes lighting up in delight at every word they said. Her lips forming the perfect smile, and her laugh, her laugh was like a dozen singing sirens beckoning me to come closer. But I knew I couldn't, I had to stay away.

I smiled as she started to lecture them, their conversation turning a wrong corner. Her brow creased and her lips formed a perfectly straight line. And there was no more laughter, no more sweet laughter coming out of her mouth. I watched as slowly her hands turned into fists that I remembered all too well as frustration took over her.

I watched as in one swift movement she turned and walked away, their conversation finished. They didn't dare go after her. She stormed past me tears threatening to race down her perfect face; a face that could challenge the gods in both beauty and wits. My heart clenched as she rounded the corner, what could they've said?

And better yet should I follow her straight away? No. It was too complicated. It was easier for me to just stand on the sidelines and watch. For ever since the day her fist made contact with my face I had watched her, and slowly grown to love her.

I watched as she bounced off her seat, eager to answer questions in every class, I watched as she raced to him and wrapped her arms around him, I watched as they fought over and over about the same thing, I watched.

I watched, I watched, I watched.

I rounded the corner after her, it seemed like enough time had passed for me to follow. I could still hear her footsteps echoing in the hallways. I saw a glimpse of the bushy brown hair round a corner and I knew where she was headed. The Library; her sanctuary.

I followed her, watching as her hair bounced and her hips swayed as she made her way to the most sacred place. The place she could get lost for hours but never move the place I could be in the same room as her for something other than class and meals. This is where I too, escaped.

I watched from a distance as she pushed the doors open and walked in, her mood instantly picking up with the smell of old tomes. I watched as she rounded a corner and headed to the back of the library, her favourite place.

I slowly made my way to the library and quietly pushed the doors open. The smell didn't quite have the same effect on me, but I still embraced it like an old friend. I would get to be near her. Cautiously I made my way to the back of the library, picking a book up for some 'reading'. It would never be read.

She had just sat down and opened her first book for the night; it was the smallest on her pile. I watched as her eyes roamed over the pages, soaking in the new knowledge fervently. I smiled and looked at my own book; the cover read 'Hogwarts, A History'. Her favourite book. Of course I had picked up her favourite book.

I opened the book to a random page and pretended to read. But I could never gain focus. The beauty of the Gryffindor across the room from me was overpowering. She commanded my attention, even if she didn't mean to. And I watched her.

I watched as her head slowly made little movements from left to right and back again as she read, I watched as she rested her head in her hands, and I watched as a stray tear rolled down her face and onto the book in front of her.

My heart clenched. How could they let her suffer? How could those idiots let this beauty be in such pain. How could they be the cause of her pain? Once again I was faced with my internal battle; should I go to her?

But like the coward I was, I couldn't move I just watched as tear drop after tear drop made its way down her perfect face and into the tome in front of her. I watched as she let her emotions take control and transform her into a broken angel.

How could anyone be so cruel to this beauty?

I watched as she cried herself to sleep and rested her head on the tome, her hair falling over her face. I watched her chest rise and fall with each inhalation and exhalation. And when I was sure that she was deep asleep I stood and walked toward her.

It was like watching something in a dream, the way she looked so peaceful and innocent. Like she didn't have any burdens to bear; burdens that my kind of people had brought upon her. I reached out to stroke a stray piece of hair but quickly pulled away, I couldn't touch her. Not like this.

Pulling out my wand a conjured up a simple blanket; emerald green of course, I had to leave a piece of myself with her. I carefully wrapped the blanket around her, and stepped away, fearful that she might wake up and see me. She could never know.

No one could ever know.

I quickly packed my things and returned the book to its self. With one last look at my beauty I retreated from the library and back toward the Slytherin common room. There was no doubt that they would question my whereabouts, but I didn't care.

I got to watch her, in all of her beauty and charm.


End file.
